


Five Times Reid Slept with a Friend, and One Time It was Something More

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [42]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds, Dexter (TV), Hannibal (TV), Lewis (TV), Numb3rs
Genre: 5 Things, Community: rounds_of_kink, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot, Promiscuity, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I think Reid has a healthy, if somewhat covert, sex life. Reid and a lover or lovers from any case.<br/>Kink: Promiscuity. Sex as healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Reid Slept with a Friend, and One Time It was Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fabrisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/gifts).



> Written for ROK. I'm not quite sure where some of these pairings came from, but I hope you enjoy. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

He was sure it would surprise his coworkers to hear that Reid actually enjoyed sex. Enjoyed losing himself in the physical release, his brain quieting for a short time, enjoyed being intimate with someone he was comfortable with, knowing them on that level. Reid wasn’t the type to pick someone up in a bar or a club, wasn’t interested in casual one night stands, but there were people he enjoyed being with whenever he had the chance.

1.  
Although he had left, and was frankly relieved to do so, Vegas was still home to him in some ways. Reid was never tempted to move back there, but it was nice to visit on occasion. There were benefits to being in the city, besides being able to see his mom. It was always a pleasure to run into Gil Grissom, whether at a crime scene or a conference. 

Reid enjoyed seeing that mind in action, enjoyed their discussions, both freely able to talk about whatever esoteric topics they wanted without the other looking at them askance. He liked too the feeling that he could relax, could lean on the other man. He was comfortable with Gil, safe; their interactions steady and reassuring. 

They might not have been in love, but the entomologist looked after his people, in his own way, and despite the scarcity of their days together he did consider Reid one of his. The older man was something of a mentor to him, without the pressure and expectations of some of the others in Reid’s life, and the profiler was always willing to learn something new, even in the bedroom.

2.  
There weren’t many people who understood what it was like growing up as a child genius, feeling isolated by your intelligence, and confused by the social interactions of your peers. Even in that select group, Reid had a hard time forming connections, but they were a few he kept in touch with, and the one he was closest to was Charles Eppes.

There was some irony to the fact that they both worked for the FBI these days, but living on opposite sides of the country, and Reid’s traveling, meant they didn’t get to see each other too often. Of course they communicated frequently, but nothing beat catching up in person, discussing difficult cases and new research, commiserating over their long existing crushes on agents they worked with, sharing their dreams and worries. Reid felt alive with Charlie, uninhibited in ways he rarely was; he could confide anything to his oldest friend and know that he wouldn’t be judged. They’d lost their virginities to each other long ago, and so sex between them was familiar, a well researched route with no fear of failure.

3.  
Reid didn’t tend to make friends with the local law enforcement, though he always tried to be professional. So it was a bit of a shock to find himself hanging out with James Hathaway after a case that brought them to Oxford. The detective had a wry sense of humor that Reid appreciated and seemed to get the literary references that he used during the investigation, a rarity. It did not take much for Reid to detect a fellow lonely soul looking for connection, for intimacy, without the risk of damaging a relationship.

4.  
Dexter Morgan was a soothing presence, Reid found whenever he made it to Miami. He did not flinch away from details of the cases the FBI agent worked, as many might have, and instead proved an invaluable sounding board, listening to Reid’s theories and providing his own insights. Dexter was an amazing profiler and he had suggested more than once that the blood spatter analyst should apply to the BAU, though the other man seemed more amused than anything else by the suggestion. Still, it was nice to be able to share his frustrations with someone, and if some of those frustrations disappeared after their discussions, well Reid wasn’t about to question a free gift.

5.  
When he had first been forced to see a shrink, Reid hadn’t seen the point. He knew enough tricks to get cleared for work and did not think anyone would be able to actually help him, that he would be able to open up to anyone. It was fortuitous that the shrink he had chosen from the FBI’s approved list happened to be Hannibal Lecter. Dr. Lecter was not what he had anticipated, coaxing information instead of demanding it, radiating calm rationality instead of being too emotional or empathic. He was everything Reid might have wanted in a shrink and so even after he was cleared he continued to visit Hannibal for the occasional session. Reid might not normally sleep with someone without at least having dinner first, and maybe you weren’t supposed to sleep with your shrink, but he had never been a big believer in social conventions.

+1.  
Reid had never thought he would end up here, in bed with his boss, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. He had lusted after and loved the man for years, content to remain his co-worker and friend and admire from afar. Never anticipating that the other man might return his feelings, might approach him after a case and ask to take him on a date, showing a surprisingly romantic side in their courtship before they finally ended up in the bedroom. It was a first for Reid; he had slept with several people he cared for over the years, that he felt connected to, but he had never slept with someone he loved. It was an experience to remember, one Reid would cherish and hold dear as long as he had Aaron in his life, yet he could not help but wonder what the other man’s views on open relationships were.


End file.
